


The Logic of Need

by TerekfromEarth



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, qcumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerekfromEarth/pseuds/TerekfromEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Khan's crew are revived and treated as guests aboard the Enterprise. Spock is in need of some advice from the sex machine machine himself, Khan. He gets what he asks for. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logic of Need

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the Quinto/Cumberbatch bromance in which I call QCumber. I don't own anything Star Trek related, except for maybe a Tribble.

The Logic of Need

Spock strode through the maze of corridors expertly, not making eye contact with any crewmember aboard the Enterprise, aiming toward one dark hall and it’s lone door. He stood stiffly, taking a deep breath, adjusting his long, adorned meditation robe, hoping beyond hope that this was the correct decision. He thought of what his captain and friend, Jim Kirk, would do. Fuck it. Precisely. He slowly lifted his hand to the door chime allowing the heavy sleeve to peel back, revealing to him, surprisingly, that his hand had a slight tremor. Only a Vulcan or someone with advanced observational skills would see the tremor, but it was there nonetheless. 

“Enter.” A confident, deep voice from beyond the door commanded. Spock stepped closer to the door and with a whoosh it was open. Upon entering he caught the eye of a voluptuous young woman, wide hips, fire-red hair covering her small breasts, laying romantically without an ounce of shame on a wide black velvet armchair. He stared at her for 3.2 seconds (eons for a Vulcan) and quickly looked away toward the company in which he sought. 

“My apologies, sir. I will return at a more convenient time.” A hue of bright green filled his cheekbones and he turned on his heel to exit. 

“No, no, no. Please come in. Marla and I are just finishing up and my hand grows fatigued,” Khan said grinning at Spock, seemingly elated at he fact Spock appeared to be embarrassed. “She is a lovely subject, wouldn’t you agree Mr. Spock? Lieutenant Marla McGivers meet your First Officer, Mr. Spock.” Khan said, introducing them. He slid off his stool, set his wet paintbrush on the easel, wiping his paint stained hands on his black t-shirt and proceeded to help his subject with her robe. “Thank you, my dear,” he told her in his most posh British accent, “you are a most satisfying muse.” She gathered her belongings, he kissed her forehead and she left his quarters. 

Khan moved his hands to his soft black trousers leaving trails of burnt sienna. He slid his long fingers through his slick black hair to push back the stray wave hanging over his eye. “What do you think?” He gestured for Spock to have a look at his oil-on-canvas. Spock stepped further into the room and looked upon the painting. He tilted his head ever so slightly and nodded in approval. 

“It is pleasing to the eye. You are a man of many talents. Since you and your crew have been guests on the Enterprise, we have been fortuitous to gain so much from your experiences.”

“Please Spock, take a seat.” Khan pointed to the black velvet chair. “Would you like tea?”

“No, sir. Thank you.” Spock hesitated before sitting nervously in the previously occupied chair, warm and smelling of lavender. Most pleasurable. 

“Please, I insist you call me Khan. I may have once been a ruler, but the name persists.” He leaned forward, studying Spock’s pallor. “I’d love to mix color for you, if you would be so kind as to sit for me.” Spock said nothing. “Well, you don’t want tea, so what brings you here, Spock?”

Spock’s large black eyes made contact with Khan’s blue-grey irises, noting his how otherworldly they were. His eyes looked green on the bridge, he pondered. He would either ask Khan for assistance or he would flee. Again, he pondered what mundane earth vernacular Kirk would use. Ain’t no time like the present.

“I...I have surmised that you have been in many parts of the galaxy and have experienced an abundance of human behavior,” he steadily continued as if it was draining the life out of him. “You are aware that I am half human?”

“Of course,” Khan quirked his head, his eyes gentle, “I am pleased to be in the company of such a unique being as yourself. Continue.” Khan moved from his standing position to sitting cross-legged directly in front of Spock, and Spock looked down noticing that paint had splattered Khan’s bare feet. 

Spock took a deep breath through his nose. “In recent months I have grown fond of a crewmember and I wish to make my intentions known.” He breathed out. 

“Ah,” Khan said with devilish glee, “you have come to me because you wish to seduce someone! Well, Spock, I never would have thought...” He stopped himself when he saw the look on Spock’s face. Childlike, not at all the stately, balanced First Officer he witnessed on the bridge. “From what I know about Vulcans, this must be terribly difficult for you.” He steadied his face, wanting to show Spock that he would not chortle in the face of such a difficult and innocent request. “Tell me, is it that stunning communications officer? It must be torture to be stationed so close.” 

Spock raised a brow slightly as if to say ‘there is no way I’m telling you who I want to fuck’. 

“Alright. Let us just have a conversation about what it is you want to achieve.” He leaned in closer, his bare feet shifting underneath Spock’s chair, as he gently placed his warm hand on Spock’s knee. “Spock, are you asking me to teach you about the art of sex?” he said seductively. 

Spock shifted back into the chair, placing his sweaty palms on the velvety arms. “I believe I am.”

Khan took a deep breath and pushed himself up, using Spock’s knee for balance. Slowly he began to peel off his tight black t-shirt over his head, revealing a muscular torso, smooth and lightly tanned. 

“Khan, we do not have to begin in such haste, we...”

Khan laughed. “I apologize. I was not attempting to seduce you, Spock. It is the custom of my people to change our clothes after they are soiled with paint!” His sarcasm flew past Spock’s head and landed on the wall behind him. He reached into his closet and yanked a fresh, soft white Starfleet Academy t-shirt over his head. “So, may I ask if your very fortunate paramour is male or female? No, don’t answer that, it doesn’t matter. Every person reacts differently to touch and sound and taste, regardless if you are man or woman, or both for that matter. The interesting thing about sex is deducing what makes your partner scream your name, beg you for more. Sex is about giving pleasure as much as it is taking it.” Khan turned to put a pot of tea on his small burner. “Are you certain you won’t have tea. It is proper English tea, not the mud that is served from the food synthesizer.”

Tea sounded very good. Spock realized he had been sitting, enraptured, only to find his mouth had gone bone dry. “Yes please, I would very much enjoy a cup.”

Khan narrowed his eyes. “I will teach you but you must trust me. Do you trust me, Spock, only having known me for a short time?” 

“With this particular request, I am relinquishing logic and simply asking for what I need,” Spock angled his head in a way that made him look even more childlike and desperate than before. 

Khan delivered the tea, his hand slightly touching Spock’s as he passed the saucer. “Vulcan’s are touch telepaths, are they not?”

“Yes, but only when we concentrate on what it is we wish to communicate.” The small brush of Khan’s skin revealed confidence and admiration, nothing to fear. 

Khan took his seat in front of Spock again, this time on a large woolen floor pillow, crossed his legs and took a gulp of tea. “I admire you Spock. It takes courage to ask for what it is you need. Let me ask you this: does the person you wish to seduce share the desire for you?” 

Both eyebrows raised only a bit to reveal that Spock had not considered this query before. “I am unaware. I do not know how they would react to my...advances. I have, on occasion, captured them gazing in my direction for extended periods of time. But I do not have the experience to determine whether or not that is an indicator of desire.”

Khan hung his head with a small laugh. “We will need to discuss the language of sex, too. What exactly would you like this person to know?”

“I would like them to know that I have desires that cannot be spoken,” Spock said with certainty. 

“Oh, they most certainly need to be spoken. You are asking me for help. You need to tell me. What is it about this person that makes you desire them?”

Spock paused, arched an eyebrow and said, “Their humanness.”

Khan shifted up to his knees, directly in front of Spock. “I’m going to touch you. Is that acceptable?” Spock nodded. Khan put his hands on Spock’s thighs. “You are going to practice on me. You need to tell me as if I was whoever-it-is you wish to seduce. Do you think you can do that?” Spock nodded again and swallowed hard. 

“Tell me how much you want me, what would you like to do to me,” Khan encouraged. 

Spock tilted his chin up and said softly, “I have always admired you and our friendship is one of great importance. Would it be acceptable to kiss you in a way humans kiss?” 

Khan had a small grin and a knotted brow looking at Spock like that was the worst come-on he had ever heard. “There...there were...some good elements to that. Try this ‘I have always admired you and your friendship is important to me. However, I have feelings for you that are far beyond friendship’, something like that.” 

Spock nodded as he blushed a most curious shade of green. “I have noticed that when we gaze at each other it is longer than socially acceptable. Do you look upon me as something of a paramour?”

Khan sat back and sighed. “Try something like this, ‘I notice you staring at me and I cannot help but feel that you desire me.’”

Spock dug his fingers into the velvet. “Khan, do you think this is foolishness? Maybe I should go.” He began to move from his chair. 

“Nonsense! Look at you Spock! You’re fucking gorgeous! I’m not backing down from this challenge and neither should you. You must take what you want Spock. If you can soldier on past the uncomfortable nature of our lesson, you can have everything you wish for. Now tell me, what do you want?”

Spock looked feral; his eyes dark and slanted. He leaned down and closer to Khan. “I want to taste your lips and inhale you.”

“Excellent Spock! Magnificent. Fuck, you could even seduce me, fuck!” Khan exclaimed. He was pleasantly surprised by the animal instincts emerging and wondered if it was Spock’s human half or Vulcan half. 

“I am not accustomed to emotional vocalizations,” Spock said, regaining his composure.

“Spock, do you get erections like human men?” Khan asked candidly. 

Spock’s cheekbones went green again. 

“Well, we are already getting very intimate and I don’t wish to waste time,” Khan snorted. 

“Yes indeed. My body reacts the same way a human male reacts to sexual arousal.”

“What is it about this person that arouses you? Tell me?”

Spock closes his eyes and thinks. “When you are close to me, I feel the heat from your body. It arouses me.”

“Very good. Tell me where you’d like to touch me.”

“I want to feel your lips on my lips.”

“Tell me you want my to taste my tongue,” Khan softly hissed behind his ear. “Tell me everything Spock.”

“When I am solitary, in my meditation chamber, I think about you, laid out before me, wanting me, begging me.” Spock had all but growled out the last few words. 

“How do you want me Spock?”

Spock’s intense animalistic glare pierced through Khan. “I want to lay you out and fuck you until you scream my name.”

“Yes Spock, you want to show me that I’ll never want anyone else, ever.”

“Yes, you are mine,” Spock voice gravelly and low. 

Khan shifted up from leaning into Spock’s lap and smacked him on the shoulder, waking him from his trance. “Holy fuck! I’m so fucking horny I might ask Marla to come back and pose for me a bit longer. Ha!” He stood and walked to the food synthesizer and ordered two Romulan ales. Instantly, they appeared on a tray in the small port. He brought them over to Spock and clinked glasses. “Cheers.” They both took a long draw from the ale. “Spock you have nothing to worry about. If whoever-it-is doesn’t respond sexually to you, they simply haven’t a sex drive!” Khan shook his head. “With those dark eyes, pouty fucking lips and gorgeous arse, fuck, you are sex on legs, mate!” He finished his ale in one gulp. 

The silence was maddening for Spock. The ale seemed to stimulate his bravery; he needed just a bit more of Khan’s knowledge. 

“I am honored that I have proven to be an exemplary student. My knowledge in the physical arts may be somewhat incomplete.”

“Ah, fuck it.” Khan understood Spock’s almost request and did not hesitate. He wrapped his hand and long fingers around the back of Spock’s neck, gently pulled him close and planted a chase kiss on Spock’s lips. Slowly, he coaxed Spock to move his lips. Khan traced his tongue carefully along Spock’s lower lip and Spock opened up just a bit. Khan nipped playfully, not too hard for now and felt Spock’s hot tongue timidly reveal itself. “That’s it, touch my tongue gently with yours.” He did. “Yes, just like that. Now try that again and then lick into my mouth, but don’t press too hard.” Spock pressed his tongue in deeper and heard himself make an insatiable noise that may or may not have been a moan. 

“Yeah? Just like that. Perfect.” Khan whispered and continued licking and sucking Spock’s mouth until he was a quivering mess in his arms. Fuck, what else would he let me do? He asked himself, can’t get too greedy now can I? 

Spock was breathless and hungry. “Show me more. Please,” he practically begged. 

Khan took Spock’s hands, brought them around his waist and slid them down to the curve of his ass. “It’s alright Spock, whoever-it-is will love having their arse manhandled by you. Can I touch you?”

Spock quickly nodded; it was too late for words. 

Khan reached down and rubbed Spock’s incredibly hard (and very large) cock, stroking it through the fabric of his meditation robe. “This has got to go.” He slid the robe off Spock’s shoulders to fall in a puddle by his feet. Spock could barely stand there in his regulation black t-shirt and trousers. “Use your lips and tongue and teeth on my neck, just like you did to my mouth.” Spock kissed and gently pressed his teeth into Khan’s pulse point. “Yes... so good. Why haven’t I fucked you already?” Khan unfastened Spock’s trousers revealing that Vulcans do not apparently wear undergarments. He pushed Spock back to the black velvet chair and pulled his trousers down to his ankles, shucking them off completely. “Holy fuck, mate. You are well endowed, gorgeous.”

“Yes,” was all Spock could manage. 

“I’m going to show you how to suck a cock so pay attention.” Khan said coyly grinning up at Spock with his blue-green eyes, pupils blown out. His voice an octave deeper and much, much slower. “Is that something you want to learn?”

“Yessssss.”

Khan leaned over and kissed the head of his cock slowly, mouthing it deeper, rubbing Spock’s pre-come around his lips. He looked up again at Spock and licked the pre-come off his lips slowly. He pulled himself up and pressed his body into Spock, bringing their mouths together, demanding Spock to taste himself. Spock moaned into his mouth. Khan returned to his cock with enthusiasm, licking and sucking most of the way down his shaft. Spock became emboldened and reached one hand into Khan’s thick black hair. Spock was rewarded with a hum on his cock that he felt through his bones. Khan came off his cock with a filthy wet noise and started to mouth and lick his balls, one then the other. Khan spread one of Spock’s legs up over the arm of the chair (just like Marla had been posed, in fact) licked down even further. His tongue went circling deeper in places Spock had never thought to be erotic areas. He let out an audible moan, “Yes, oh yes!” and Khan treated him with a hot wet tongue plunging into his pretty hole, lips moving as they did when they were on his mouth. “Fuck!” Spock yelled uncharacteristically and reached down to his cock and gave himself long strokes. “I need...I need,” he pleaded. 

“I would fuck you right here if I didn’t have any self control,” Khan said as he took off his t-shirt and wiped his mouth on it. “I’m not going to fuck you, but I can make you come.” He leaned back up to the engorged cock and sunk deep onto it, tonguing, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his full, swollen lips harder as he went down. 

Spock’s body went still and then started to shake. He came hard and began thrusting up into Khan’s mouth. Khan moaned for him to keep fucking his mouth and felt the hot earthy taste of Spock’s come hit the back of his throat. He swallowed most of it but let the rest spurt onto Spock’s chest as he finished jerking him with his hand. 

Spock let his head fall back on the chair and tried to regain his normal breathing pattern. Khan took the discarded t-shirt and cleaned him off.

“Well, Mr. Spock, if you can do that to whoever-it-is, there is no singular doubt in my mind that they will be yours.” Khan’s breath was ragged, but he managed to pull himself up and fill a glass of water. He drank like he had been on the desert shores of Ceti Alpha V, then he passed a full glass to Spock and threw himself on his couch wearing a pleased look. 

Spock stood, wearing just a t-shirt and caring very little about it, walked over to Khan and said, “I am grateful for having this time with you. I would very much like to use my newly acquired skills on you, if it would be acceptable.”

Khan sat up, gestured to Spock to sit down next to him on the couch. He leaned over and gave Spock a sweet kiss. “This is not for me. I could take you, but I will refrain. There is something else humans desire.” Spock quirked his head showing Khan how eager he still was. “We want to be the one. We want to be the one person that matters, the one who is dreamt about. You would be going through the motions with me, but sex is so incredible when both people have a strong and loving connection. Yes, I’ve had sex without love, but I must tell you Spock, do not give yourself to me because I will take it and you will be left with nothing but a memory. Your energies will be wasted. Go to whoever-it-is and tell them how deeply you care for them, how much you desire them. You would not have come to me if this was just about sex. Give yourself to them and this will all be worth it. But lose the meditation robe, please,” he snorted. “It’s not very sexy, hides that gorgeous body.” He smiled and ushered Spock to finish dressing. “Wait, I have something for you.” He dug through his closet and produced dark blue silky dressing gown and handed it to Spock. “Here, you can have this. It is the finest silk from India. It will make you feel a bit more...seductive, although, my friend, you do not need my help anymore.” He leaned in and placed a small kiss on Spock’s brow and smiled.

Spock turned on his heel, the side of his mouth turned up just a bit as he exited Khan’s quarters. 

 

# # #

 

Spock was a man on a mission. His experience with Khan had miraculously emboldened him. He selected the time and date of the encounter, having access to the whereabouts of every crewmember on board. He wrapped his meditation robe over the silky one that was a gift from Khan and steadily marched toward the quarters of whom he hoped shared his sentiment. 

Standing in front of the door, his feet felt like lead, but his mind was sharp and focused. We both want this, I am sure.

He reached up to the door chime, noticing the luxurious material peeking out from his sleeve and blushed a bit. 

“Come in,” a sharp invitation. Spock stepped up to the door and whoosh, he stepped through without hesitation. 

“Hey. Something’s on your mind or you wouldn’t be here at this time of night to talk,” said whoever-it-is.

Spock took two steps toward his paramour, slowly peeling off his first layer of the ‘not very sexy’ meditation robe, revealing the sumptuous dressing gown, looking ferocious. “What is on my mind is you; my intentions are not to talk,” he said slowly exposing one shoulder, breast muscle and a brown hard nipple. 

“C’mere,” said Jim Kirk, carelessly discarding the book and reading glasses on the floor. He slid over on his bed from where he was sitting up, making room for Spock. 

Spock walked over to him and stood, looking down hungrily. Jim’s hand crept up to the tie on the dressing gown and pulled him onto the bed. Spock knelt on one knee facing him. “Jim, I...” he began.

“No. Please. We can talk later.” Jim leaned forward and met Spock’s mouth with a filthy wet kiss. “Of all the people I have known in my life,” he trailed off shaking his head grinning. “I have had countless people throwing themselves at me and the one person I’ve wanted is someone I never thought in a million light years I could have...and now you’re here.” They kissed again only deeper, Jim moaning into Spock’s mouth, his hand reaching up to slide the gown off the other shoulder. 

They fell into the deep dark unknown of space. 

 

the end


End file.
